Such an inflow element is known from EP 1 029 723 B1. An inflow opening arrangement comprising a plurality of inflow openings arranged distributed is provided in the outer circumferential wall and the first inner circumferential wall of this prior-art inflow element. The main direction of inflow of the air entering the inflow element is oriented essentially radially in relation to the central longitudinal axis of the inflow element. Moisture, which is being transported in the air flowing into the inflow element, can precipitate in the space area enclosed by the outer circumferential wall and also by the first inner circumferential wall in order to separate the air passed on in the direction of vehicle heater from water droplets or the like.